


lessons learnt

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by 3.11's events, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life may save a life, but what could bring one back?</p><p>Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons learnt

It’d been unnerving to find that the enemy had been so close-dined with them, laid down amongst them-without anyone getting a whiff of it. So the first thing cleaned up of debris, and gone over for any remaining threats, was the hall where the first years were kept before their initiation, and all the students slept there, while the dorms were checked.

 

Few objected, relief at the chance to be able to stay close to their friends clear.

 

Those who had stayed to fight were all gathered in one corner. The ones of far more distant homes were reluctant to leave their new comrades and friends alone, while they could help with rebuilding. It was different, Velvet mused while she rolled her neck and rubbed her eyes, but familiar in its own way. Sleepovers had been frequent affairs at home. A giant space, with the only sound that of many, many chests rising and falling, was its own comfort.

 

Still blinking away fatigue, realisation of something missing came slow to Velvet. But it came calmly, her mind noting other things. Weiss was missing from the loose pile of bodies that composed team RWBY, yes, but her blanket had been laid carefully over them, the pillow she’d brought eased between Blake’s head and her hand. So Velvet roused no one else, and headed out into the hallway.

 

She had an idea of where Weiss would be.

 

-

 

A little of the urgency that’d built up as she had walked slid away, when she actually found her. As she’d thought, Weiss was in one of the training rooms, already dressed in her combat gear. Morning light clung and leapt from Myrtenaster as Weiss attacked and defended against imagined foes. Velvet quietly moved further in, coming to settle by a single towel and water bottle. 

 

And then there was a hum drawing her attention to the centre of the room-a sound that reminded Velvet of bells and machines and humming, all at once-and a glyph spun into being. 

 

Velvet held her breath.

 

But nothing came as long seconds ticked past, and with a curse, Weiss snapped her rapier to the side, and all that was left of the glyph was an afterimage laid on the back of Velvet’s eyelids. Still grumbling, Weiss turned to grab the bottle of water she’d brought with her, and froze, finally noticing Velvet.

 

“...You’re keeping hydrated, at least.” She tossed Weiss her bottle, who fumbled once before getting a proper grip. “I don’t know about fed.”

 

The tip to her words was not missed by Weiss; she had the decency to look chastened. It’d become a habit, for her teammates and friends to check on her for dietary matters, and Weiss was permanently torn between rueful gratitude and resigned irritation. “I had an apple.”

 

“And?”

 

“...Just an apple.” Seeing Velvet’s face shift, Weiss quickly added, “We could go eat breakfast now.”

 

“Wise choice.” Velvet handed over Weiss’ towel as she approached, steps coming to match as the door slid shut behind them. “You’ve been up a while?”

 

“Mm. I… had a rather restless sleep. When I woke up early,  I thought I’d devote that extra time to something worthwhile.” She grimaced, stowing Myrtenaster with a practiced motion. “Though how well it turned out is debatable.”

 

Tilting her head, Velvet took in the thoughtful air marking Weiss’ gaze, its travels to places only she saw. “Is it really that difficult? Summoning.” Weiss had shared some details about it, prodded by worry-lined faces and the need to talk about something positive as everyone struggled to sleep, but Velvet enjoyed hearing about the mechanics of things, whether they were weapons or abilities.

 

“Well, it ought to be easier now that I’ve actually managed it-and I did it once today-but I want to be certain of consistency. I can’t hope to do it subconsciously every time I need to, that would be the height of foolishness, no? ...Velvet?”

 

Weiss’d turned, looking expectantly for Velvet’s reaction, but found her several steps behind, eyes wide and mouth agape, anything else save for disbelief forgotten.

 

It was then that Weiss realised exactly what she’d said.

 

“Shit.”

 

That roused Velvet, and with a barely restrained ferocity she closed the gap between them, until she was mere centimetres away. When she spoke, it was in a whisper. “You weren’t actually planning on Summoning.”

 

Weiss swallowed. “That. Was the first time, yes.”

 

“ _ What were you fucking thinking _ ?”

 

“I wasn’t going to-you were in danger.” Her voice adopted a factual tone, a steely spark coming to light when she tilted her head, and though it never reached outright defiance, it was unrepentant. “You were in danger, no one’s bullets were working and your Aura wouldn’t have withstood a pinprick, let alone another blow. And no one else would have gotten there fast enough. I had Myrtenaster, and my Aura up, I could've handled it.”

 

“You don't know that—”

 

“I  _ do _ .”

 

There was a knowing in her expression that gave Velvet pause, calmed the still-shaking emotions in her chest, had her reaching to grip Weiss’ wrist, her thumb and fingers encircling, touching each other’s tips, moving past. 

 

Weiss was so small.

 

“I  _ am _ thankful that you were there.” Velvet was softness again. “But Weiss… you have to take better care of yourself. Your gambit paid off this time, but what about the next time? And the next? You can’t survive like this.”

 

Face still mulish, Weiss retorted, “I know my limits, thanks. I can handle myself.”

 

“I know you’re strong. I don’t think anyone could argue otherwise. You give your all when you set your mind to it, and that’s admirable.” There was the lightest tone of amusement, and it furrowed Weiss’ brow. “But jumping to extreme measures all the time, you’ll burn yourself out… and there are going to be large fights in your future, whichever path you take.”

 

It earned her a sharp look, but Weiss didn’t argue. They both knew the truth of it. Taking this as a positive sign, Velvet released Weiss’ wrist, and went on saying, “I understand how you feel. That you would do anything for some people.”

 

“Yes. Of course.”

 

“Then remember you can’t do anything when you’re dead.” Silence ballooned them as Velvet stared, expressionless. 

 

“...I know. I’ll… try to remember it in fighting.”

 

“Good.” It was a start, at least. A corner of her mouth twitched upward. “You can’t be ‘best teammate’ from the grave.”

 

Weiss blinked, then groaned, red tinting her cheeks and spreading fast. “Ruby told you about that.”

 

A sweet, low laugh was her only reply, before Velvet spun on her heel, smiling at Weiss over her shoulder. “Don’t look like that, now. Worry more about your empty stomach.”

 

“If she’s told you that much then I’ll worry as long as I like,” Weiss muttered, doing her best to get her heart under control and her blood to recede from her face, even as her steps quickened, and came to be beside and in time with Velvet’s.

 

Velvet just laughed again.

 

She was still a little worried. Habits as long-borne as Weiss' didn't fade so easily, would always be present, in some way. But Weiss was aware now, of the problem, and showed some willingness to work on it. That was promising.

So Velvet promised herself, as they walked and she teased and Weiss did her best to reply, that she'd be there for every step.

 

There were going to be many photo-worthy moments. And she didn't want to miss one.

**Author's Note:**

> A variety of different thoughts involved, here. Namely regarding the nature of these two, amongst others. It was quite the realisation that Weiss was prepared to take on the Paladin hit because she had faced something very similar... and likely more than once.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
